Iris
by Midnightiswhenitstrikesbakura
Summary: Kisara is kidnapped by Thief Bakura while she stays in his hideaway he comes to her for a talk and they both realize that maybe they aren't who they appear to be maybe their the complete opposite. *Hinted romance* not much though.


Iris

**"And i'd give up forever to touch you cause i know that you feel me somehow"**

Who was he to me? Or why do i even love him? He knows absolutely nothing about me. Yet he's my everything he gave me adventure something i could look forward to in life.

**"You're the closes to heaven that i'll ever be and i don't wanna go home right now."**

"Kisara" I turned my head from the window but i really didn't have to i already knew who that voice belonged to that voice that held me hostage not only in my mind but also my heart.

"What are you doing out here on the balcony?" He spoke with nothing but cold ice in his voice. How could he speak to me so bitter without even knowing who i really am?

"Why should you care? I'm just your prisoner just a peasant who so happened to run into a petty thief only searching for gold and jewelry instead of searching for friends and forgiveness."

**"And all i can taste is this moment**

**And all i can breathe is your life"**

"Who do you think you're talking to you insolent little girl!" He said venom dripping from his pure voice.

"I Don't know Bakura you tell me."

He paused looking as if he was studying me or perhaps thinking of all the nasty words he could spit out at me.

"I'm a thief a thief who's shedded blood, A thief that has took lives A thief who can silence that smart mouth of yours."

**"And sooner or later it's over i just don't wanna miss you tonight"**

I gave a slight chuckle then spoke "Now tell me is that something to be proud of?"

Silence.

"I know who you are Bakura, And evil isn't it you're just a sad confused man who's obviously been hurt to the point you don't even recognize your own reflection when you look in the mirror am i right?"

**"And i don't want the world to see me 'cause i don't think that they'd understand."**

"You're wrong i know who i am i am the greatest thief to ever live and you my dear are just a pathetic excuse for a human soul."

**"When everythings made to be broken i just want you to know who i am."**

"If i'm nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human then why capture me? Why bring me here? Why was i important enough to be taken away from everyone that cared about me!" i spoke tears slowly streaming down my face.

**"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies."**

"I didn't come up here to hear your pathetic life story girl."

"The names Kisara and you're gonna hear it. All my life people has told me i obtain this great power something that everyone feared i have spent my entire life running and hiding within the shadows to protect the people that i love and you!-And you took that away from me for your own selfish needs. How do you even live with yourself?"

**"When everything feels like the movies yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."**

"You think you have it so tough? How about seeing your entire village get murdered right in front of you at the mere age of 8? How about not having a single person to look out for you? How about waking up every night to the same nightmare your parents being murdered right before your me Kisara how do you live with that?" He spoke angrily yet with a passion she's never heard before.

**"And i don't want the world to see me,'cause i don't think that they'd understand."**

"Bakura..i'm sorry i had no idea that's what happened to you. I knew something must've happened just not that.."

"You town peasants are all the same. You automatically think of all the wrong people do not realizing maybe they don't have a choice."

**"When everythings made to be broken i just want you to know who i am."**

My turn to be silent.

He scoffed then left the room leaving me in my thoughts.

I never understood the life of a thief until now.

Now i realize why i care for him he might be a cruel full grown criminal but yet he still had all of his innocence all of his wounds from that day still exist within him showing of an 8 year old kid who's still afraid so he steals things to make up for his insecurities and nightmares that he has at night, And every person he murders is a silent revenge on someone who was killed at kul elna and every tear he cries represents the blood of another victim falling in battle.

**"And i don't want the world to see me,'cause i don't think that they'd understand when everythings made to be broken i just want you to know who i am.."**

As i left the room her words pierced through my mind. I never understood the life of a peasant but now i think i do.

Every rude remark thrown at her represents someone telling her how dangerous she is

Every tear she cries represent a loved one missing her and praying to ra for her safety

Every time she runs away her heart breaks a little knowing she might not live to see another day.

**"I just want you to know who i am."**

"Bakura i know who you are now your not evil your just broken.

**"I just want you to know who i am."**

"Kisara your not pathetic actually quite strong."

**"I just want you to know who i am.  
**I let a smile escape my lips maybe me and bakura weren't all that different and maybe he did no more about me then i thought and maybe just maybe we can start over but this time let's be ourselves instead of what people claim us to be.


End file.
